gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deconstruction for Beginners
In this mission, Playboy X calls you on your cellphone and tells you that "something has come up" and to go over to his apartment in Northwood. When you arrive, a cinematic plays where you meet Dwayne Forge, an ex-convict that has just been released from prison. You will be able to do missions for Dwayne later. Playboy X tells you that your job is to do a few hits for him in Algonquin. The cinematic ends and you are instructed to get a vehicle and drive to Castle Gardens in southern Algonquin, with Playboy X riding with you. During the car ride, Playboy X explains that you are going to kill some corrupt construction workers and their union leaders who are trying to rip off a foreign real estate developer named Yusuf Amir, who happens to be a friend of Playboy's. Your waypoint marker is a Cavalcade parked in an alley in Castle Gardens. Playboy X tells you to get in the car to get the weapons that have been stored there. After getting in, a short cinematic plays and new weapons are added to your weapons cache - a sniper rifle, an AK-47, and grenades. Playboy X then gets on a nearby motorized lift platform, and instructs you to get on as well and take the platform to the top of a building. After a 20-second ride, you and Playboy reach the roof of the building, where you are told to kill three armed lookouts watching over the construction site. This is where the sniper rifle becomes useful. All three of the lookouts are standing at the top of separate scaffoldings, each at a different height. After you shoot the lookouts, you must take the lift back to the ground and go into the construction site on foot to kill the union leaders. Playboy X remains at the top of the building to "watch over things." There are three union leaders, each of which is hidden amongst numerous construction materials on the site and each of which is marked with a red waypoint. Only one union leader is marked with a waypoint at a time; once you kill the first, the next union leader will be marked. Enter the construction site through a gate in the chain-link fence and get into cover as quickly as possible - the first union leader's armed bodyguards, who also happen to be construction workers, will starting shooting at you immediately. The AK-47 is a useful weapon here, because many of your enemies will be too far to hit with a submachine gun or a pistol accurately. After you kill the first union leader, Playboy X will tell you to proceed to the next one, who is located several stories above you. There is a wooden construction ramp near the entrance to the construction site - go up the ramp until you reach the roof of a building. This is where the second union leader and his armed bodyguards are located. If you have taken the correct path, there should be a health pack at the top of the ramp. A short cinematic will automatically put you into cover once you reach the roof of the building where the second union leader is located. It will also equip your grenades as the active weapon. You do not have to throw the grenades, although this is the "training" part of the game for grenade use. After you kill the second union leader, follow some more ramps until you reach an adjacent building, on top of which is the final union leader you must kill. Once you kill most of his bodyguards, he will call for reinforcements, and a second wave of armed men will arrive, as well as a helicopter. The helicopter does not shoot you, however, and the union leader does not try to escape in it. After you kill the third union leader, you will be paid and Playboy X will call to debrief you. The reward cash is $6,500. Category:Missions in GTA IV